Los Antojos de Kaoru
by Miss Bunny-Bany
Summary: ¿Qué tenía esa cosa que no tenía él? Kenshin admitía que era bajito, muy bajito; además de verse femenino aunque... ¡Era pelirrojo! ¡Los pelirrojos son sumamente atractivos! Y lo sabía porque había visto los "suspiros llenos de amor" que las mujeres le mandaban... Era pequeño pero querido.


Rurouni Kenshin © Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC, humor tipo esos mangakas que se han fumado una tan fuerte que ya ni recuerdan de lo que trata el manga. [Kishi-drogas-locas]

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola a todos/as! Volví, a lo mejor me extrañaron..."A lo mejor"

Este fic está dedicado a la que me lo pidió (Si no, ni me hubiera puesto a escribir a las 11 de la noche) ¡a Dedos!

Sin más preámbulos, disfrutad de esta bizarra cosa dedicada a Dei-chan.

• **K**e**n**s**h**i**n **vs** los a**nto**jos d**e** K**ao**ru**** •**

•

_Por: Miss Bunny Bany._

•

_**Antojo único.**_

Esto era más épico que cualquier batalla jamás vista en el mundo. Kenshin, aislado, observaba la cocina llena de exquisitos bocadillos que su esposa con antojos no podía parar de devorar. Sinceramente parecía una bestia devorando todo a su paso; sin embargo, este tipo de fenómeno tan típico de Kaoru no era lo que lo estaba molestando... Bueno, bueno, tenía que admitir estaba algo nervioso de que su hijo pudiera nacer muy "dotado de exuberante grandeza y poder a la hora de comer", mas su único problema era esa...Esa asquerosa comida que le estaba robando la atención de su esposa.

¡¿Qué tenía de especial un pedazo de bocadillo?! ¡Kaoru estaba poseída por esas comidas tan calóricas! ¡A este paso iba a terminar por explotar como bomba junto con el bebé!

Horrorizado veía como se llevaba otro pedazo grande a la boca, degustándolo como si estuviera sola con ese bendito y sensual postre. Claro, lo único que podía hacer era ver sin rechistar porque si la llegaba a fastidiar, que Dios y todos los ángeles del cielo lo agarraran confesado.

—Uh, delicioso...— Kaoru se llevó la cuchara a los labios, prendida por el aroma que Kenshin detestaba.

¿Qué tenía esa cosa que no tenía él? Kenshin admitía que era bajito, muy bajito; además de verse muy femenino aunque... ¡Era pelirrojo! ¡Los pelirrojos son sumamente atractivos! Y lo sabía porque había visto los "suspiros llenos de amor" que las mujeres le mandaban... Era pequeño pero querido.

Un destello ámbar apareció en los ojos del hombre, tan rápido como llegó se desvaneció dejándolo con una pregunta bastante vanidosa: "_**Si soy tan atractivo ¿por qué Kaoru sólo lo ve a él?"**_

El dulce por el contrario, tenía una pinta buenísima. Una que la ves y piensas que te dice: "Cómeme, bebé." y no puedes evitar tragártelo de una sola mordida...

Y ahí, señoras y señores, el macho más pelirrojo de todos los machos. El que es más pequeño que algunas mujeres pero lleva tatuado la palabra "macho" en su pecho, se dirigió sin ningún temor en el rostro a donde la fémina devoraba el gran aperitivo.

La azabache estaba a punto de lanzarle una feroz mordida a su postre, pero Kenshin llegó a la velocidad del rayo y devoró el postre. El hombre pensaba que así Kaoru le iba a prestar atención.

Error.

—¡MOU! Tienes un segundo para que me expliques, Himura Kenshin... —Habló pausadamente, pero Kenshin sabía lo que le vía al escuchar un "crack" que salió de sus labios—. ¡¿Por qué te comiste..._Mí_ pastel!? —Rugió, con varias venas en la frente, chocando puños y...para colmo, con su lindo pero ahora diabólico cabello levantado, haciendo ondas en forma de pulpo.

"_Estoy muerto"_—Pensó, retrocediendo varios pasos lejos de la ya titulada: _"mujer Himura"._

Desde entonces, Kenshin aprendió una valiosa lección: No cabrear a tu esposa encinta...

•

•

**Notas de Autor:** Al parecer me encantan los finales abiertos peeeeeero... ¡Es qué algunos les pienso una segunda parte! Como la de "facebook" que tendrá una segunda parte llamada... *sonidos de tambores super guays* Facebook 2.0 (? okay, no, no se llamará así.

Una frase que les dejo es: _¡los hombres también necesitan amor!_

Escrito: 13-12-14.

Beteado: 5-1-15, Akari Yumei.


End file.
